Pokemon: A New Generation
by Beautiful Young Dreamer
Summary: Sheeta Jones has wanted to collect Pokémon since the moment she got her first Pokémon. Now fourteen, Sheeta and her Eevee are setting out on their adventure as they battle Pokémon and trainers alike. Is simply being a collector enough for this duo? Or in she a future Pokémon Master in the making? Please R&R! (Based on 1st generation Pokémon)
1. Disclaimer

**Hey there everyone! **

**Just wanted to say thanks for dropping by and giving my Fan-fiction a chance, I hope it entertains you as much as it entertains me to write it! **

**This has been rated K+ because it's generally clean. If it happens to take a turn for the worst... or better?... I'll change the rating to T. **

**I take no credit for the world of Pokémon! As much as I wish I had, I didn't come up with any of the things in this RP other then a few of the characters. Sad story... I know :/ While on that subject though, t****his is going to be only 1st generation Pokémon! Meaning the 1st 151 (Well 150 because mewtwo isn't really a known Pokémon...)!**

**Well,**

**I hope you enjoy! **

And as a side note, I give credit to some of the characters to my fellow RPs at RPnation. I've already asked their permission to use their characters prior to this and send out a big thanks to them since I really to adore them all!

Again, thanks guys!

Well! Enjoy!

And Please! I love comments! Even if it's something stupid like. Geez you write a lot or something (cause I do write a lot _)


	2. 1: Girl and her Eevee

**One**

* * *

The morning was warm, rather sticky in fact, with just a small breeze that swept through every few minutes. It did so in an almost teasing way, deceptively fooling the small town of Pallet into think that perhaps the temperature might cool a bit. It seemed that was not the case though as another drifting wind brushed through the town, ruffling the swaying grasses and tossing a bit of the young girl's hair as she sat resting beneath the large tree.

Her gaze was thoughtful as she stared out at the water before her, clearly her mind was on other issues that she couldn't be bothered by the wind that blew strands of her thick brown hair into her face. Curled in her lap was a small creature, an Eevee, that took that moment to roll lazily onto it's back and slowly yawn as it peeked up at the girls dazed face. Shifting it sat up, an air of annoyance engulfing it's small form as it leapt upward onto the girl's shoulders.

If she had been paying more attention the sharp teeth of the Eevee as if munched down on her ear might not have been so surprising. However, the girl had been very far into her thoughts and the bite did surpise her quite a bit. Enough to make the girl cry out and fling her friends away from her, fearful that it might have been a harmful Pokémon.

"N-nami..." The girl stammered as the cross Pokémon exited the brush she had just been thrown into, "Don't do that to me. You scared me half to death." Tossing her tail in silent success the Eevee, known by the title Nami, leapt back into her trainers' arms and promptly started to clean herself.

This, of course, amused the girl whom then caught Nami in her hands and squished her faced against the warm fur that covered her Pokémon. This type of affection was rather normal between the two, seeing as they had been together since a young age. However, after a minute her arms slacked and the same dazed filled her blue eyes.

Just what was this girl thinking about?

Well, if you knew a little bit more about her, you'd most likely know the answer to that. First and foremost, Sheeta Jones was a Pokémon collector-in-training. Or at least she liked to call herself that. To be completely truthful, Sheeta only had one Pokémon of her very own. If was Nami, the overly spoiled and drastically moody Eevee that Sheeta had been given when she was five. It just happened to be then that her father promised her something very important to our story.

A promise that filled much of Sheeta's conscious mind to this day.

_"You have to take good care of this little Pokémon, Sheeta. If you do, then one day Daddy will let you start collecting your own. You can go out and collect as many as you like, you'll be a wonderful Pokémon collector just like you mother!"_ Or so her father said.

It had been nine long years since her father had told her that, yet here she was. In the same town, in the same house, and with the same people that she had been with since that day when she was five. She was a little more than frustrated at her father. She was fourteen, a good four years over the age that most left to train to be Pokémon masters. What was her father's reasoning behind holding her back such a long while?

Some of her friends that had left were already returning, collections of Pokémon under their belt as the shared adventurous stories with her. What did she have to say in return other then the fact that she was completely jealous of them? Sheeta was jealous. Very jealous. So jealous that the thought of it made her shift about and grumble under her breath, causing Nami to snap an annoyed response as she leapt from Sheeta's lap and glare at her from a safe distance away. Letting out a sigh, Sheeta turned her gaze to her Pokémon and allowed herself to sag sideways so that she lay limp on the grass beside the tree.

"Well, what do you think Nami?" the girl mused as she fiddled with a piece of grass that was in front of her, "It seems like a good day to start out..." The Pokémon's ear twitched slightly, perking up at the words Sheeta mumbled as she followed the movements of her trainer with concerned eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Sheeta slid her head backwards along the ground and looked at Nami for a moment as she tried to read what the Pokémon was saying. Not that she was really able to ever understand, Nami didn't usually give Sheeta much to work with the in ways of communication. The Pokémon was so unresponsive that sometimes Sheeta wondered if she had somehow done something wrong to it. Which couldn't be more false. Sheeta had always cared for the Eevee, ever since the day Nami had been introduce to her owner as just a baby. It wasn't that Nami was unresponsive, it was that she simply had no way of actually communicating what Sheeta didn't already know. In many ways, this trainer and Pokémon were on just about the same wave length.

"I think... we should go talk to dad." Sheeta said slowly which got an approving mew from her friend, "I bet you're getting a bit lonely, aren't you?" Reaching out, Sheeta ran a finger along her Pokémon's head; scratching behind the ear as a gentle purr-like noise emanated from the animal. She chuckled softly as Nami cuddled against her hand, rubbing her fur against her in affection. Sheeta allowed it for a minute or two, petting Nami's head and back as she thought about what to say to her Dad.

Of course the topic of her leave was a bit of a sensitive area when it came to her father. He went so far as to fake a Pokémon emergency down at the lab once to avoid the subject. Her father, for all his brilliance, was probably more childish the she was. He was a professor and scientist down at the lab, he worked under Professor Oak himself. It was a big honor so say that Sheeta was his daughter, most people in Pallet town understood and respected her simply because of her last name. Of course with a famous last name you also got... complications. Ones that Sheeta wasn't too keen on.

Like the fact that everyone expected her to one day become a Professor like her father. Or perhaps the fact that they always brought up the fact that she was fourteen already and hadn't even ventured outside of the boarders of the village. Sheeta knew she was naive! She knew she was missing out and that she could probably be great! She knew it! It wasn't her fault that her father was unapproachable when it came to the fact that she had to leave one day. That she would be leaving, and if Sheeta had anything to do with it. That day would be today.

"Alright, Lets go Nami!" Sheeta fumed as she scrambled to her feet, a new sense of courage radiating off of her, "Today is the day, the day we leave Pallet town and start on our own journey! I mean, it's about time we put our foot down and demand that we go. Right?"

Holding out her arm, she allowed Nami to scramble up onto her shoulder before starting off towards home. Yes, Sheeta was ready. She could feel it. That this hot and sticky day was going to be a better one then she thought it would be. It would be the day that she marched up to her father and demanded he allow her to go. That she wanted to be a Pokémon Collector just like her mother and that he couldn't stop her! Flashing a confident grin, Sheeta reached up and pet the top of Nami's head. A good day was facing them.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review below! 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the World of Pokémon!**


	3. 2: A Pokedex!

**Two**

* * *

Pallet was probably one of the smallest towns in the Kanto region. All it contained was a collection of buildings, one of which was Professor Oak's lab. Resting in a grove of trees and grass, the lab was a rather bland building; simple in both color and structure. In fact the only way someone could actually tell that it was the lab was by reading the bold print that were written on the front of the building.

Professor Oak, Pokémon Laboratory, Pallet Town were painted along the grey front in large black letters; clear enough for just about anyone to read. As Sheeta neared this building a nervous pit started to form in her stomach. She really had no business demanding that she and Nami be able to leave, her father had been more then clear that he would tell them when they were ready. She was afraid that if she demanded this now, that her father would decided that she was never ready. That Sheeta and Nami were simply not the right people to go on such an adventure. That was the last thing that Sheeta wanted.

"Nami... I don't know if I can do it..." She stated honestly to the Pokémon, "I... I haven't packed yet. Or said goodbye to any of the towns people. Plus... what if Oak won't let me have a Pokedex? I mean... dad is scary enough, add in Oak and it's surely impossible." She had completely froze, her eyes fixed to the front of the lab as she contemplated the possible outcomes.

As her mind raced she felt Nami move about on her shoulder before leaping down to land in front of her trainer. Eyes fixed on the door, the Pokémon took a few steps forward before glancing back at Sheeta. It was then that the girl and Pokémon stood in silence for a long while, Pokémon and trainer locked in a battle of stubbornness. Sheeta knew well what Nami was trying to tell her, that this was something they needed to face if they were ever going to leave. Sheeta knew that but the fact didn't change the nervousness that had swallowed her up.

It was at this time an aged man popped out of the brush nearby, mumbling to himself as he dusted off his long white lab jacket and scaring Sheeta enough that she jumped. Scratching his chin, the Professor started forward with his gazed fixed solidly on the ground as he muttered. Pacing forward, the man paused when the small Eevee came into his view. Of course the Professor knew well what the animal was. They didn't call him the Pokémon Professor for no reason after all. What he couldn't figure out was why the animal sat so calmly in his view without fleeing. If the Eevee was a wild Pokémon, well she would have fled at the sight of Oak. That was when the dear Professor noticed the pale faced girl that openly stared at him with wide eyes, her features distinctly familiar to him.

"Professor Jones's daughter?" He questioned looking over the girl with a happy yet quizzical glance realizing the Pokémon must be hers', "Finally come to get your Pokedex have you?"

It couldn't have been this easy?

Well, to be honest the Professor usually did name off a number of questions to those youths that wanted to start out on their Pokémon adventures, but at the moment his mind was still caught up on other things. Things such as the sudden swarm of young people that had washed in and out of his lab that day, collecting their Pokedexs and go along their way without another word.

To him, Sheeta Jones was just another young figure that he'd have to watch for in the future, not much different than the dozens of children he had gifted with pokedexs in the past. However, unlike the other children, Professor Oak didn't feel he had to worry about this girl with Pokémon. In many ways he was more surprised then anyone that it had the girl this long to work up the courage to at last approach him. She was something Oak called a natural, she seemed to love Pokémon to her very core.

It was evident by the confident air that her Eevee had, that the Pokémon had been raised well. Sheeta Jones was going to be a good trainer, one that could surely make it all the way. Taking a minute to wave her inside, Oak scuffled up the steps to his lab and entered without disturbing the collection of scientists that worked over the machinery. The girl shadowed him as he moved to the far side of the large room and sat at a desk, his hands easily sorting out a few things that the girl would need to start out.

She'd need a Pokedex, a few pokeballs, and maybe a holder? He doubted that she'd fine a relatively good one at a store or Pokémon center, not ones like the holders he had designed. So that was it then, he'd give the girl this collection of stuff and send her on her way.

"You're aiming for Pokémon Master as well, are you not?" The Professor questioned turning around to face Sheeta at last, "Well. I wouldn't expect much less from Gregory Jones's daughter, If you have half the brain he does then you'll make it. He's a blessing to my team." Sheeta's eyes widened a little as she looked down, was it that abnormal that she had no wish to become a Pokémon Master? Sure it must have been if even the Professor encouraged her to reach for that status.

Sheeta bite her lip as she reached up and rested her hand on Nami's head, the small Pokémon acting as a safe haven for her thoughts. She had never talked to Professor Oak for longer then perhaps a minute or two so she wasn't used to the strange air that floated around him. Still she shouldn't allow the misunderstanding to continue so with a sigh she looked up. He had turned back to fiddle with a few objects on his desk.

"I'm going to be a collector," She stated causing him to look up from his work in surprise, "Just like my mother was... S-she would have wanted that." Studying her for a second, Oak wondered if that would really be enough for this girl. Her mother Veronica had been a bright girl when she had appeared in front of Oak at the age of ten, such a bright and confident smile.

However, being a collector was all Veronica could really aspire to despite her struggles. She trained her Pokémon and put a lot of effort into collecting badges, but in the end it just hadn't paid off. She had returned to Pallet with just about every Pokémon Oak could think of and called herself a Pokémon collector. A lot of Professor Oak's research had been done on the Pokémon that Veronica had brought him, he still had some of them to this day.

Sheeta seemed a bit different from her mother, at least as far as Oak had observed. He had the lucky entertain of watching the youth of Pallet town, he could often pick out the ones that would be good as Trainers and ones that wouldn't. This was due to the fact that he had been observing young Pokémon trainers since he had been a young boy himself. If this girl wanted to be a collector though, who was he to stop her?

"Sheeta?" The voice cut across the Professor as he was about to congratulate the girl on starting her new adventure, "What are you doing here?" The voice belonged to none other than Gregory Jones, Sheeta's father. Having just got back from a short break, he had spotted his daughter talking to Oak and couldn't help the sense of overwhelmed fear from washing over him.

Gregory Jones wasn't a very brave man after all. He was, in more terms then one, a rather large chicken. Shoving his spectacles up his nose he made his way over to where his daughter and the Professor chatted and gave the girl an questioning look. Panicking slightly from the sudden appearance of her father, Sheeta scrambled over her words as she tried very lamely to explain the situation to her father. Sheeta wasn't exactly sure how to tell her father that Professor Oak was giving her a Pokedex so that she could go and travel the Kanto region, just like her mother had. She wasn't sure how to even look him in the eyes and tell him that she was leaving. Well, she had to try.

"I'm here... to get my Pokedex." She stated in a loud voice as she peaked sideways at Oak, "The Professor thinks I'm ready and so do I. Won't you let me go?" A flush ran across her father's face as she spoke and by the time she was finished he looked more blue the pink. In fact, Gregory Jones was so livid and petrified that he couldn't even stay in one place for much longer.

Letting out a frustrated groan he began to pace, his mind working almost as quickly as his fiddling fingers. He had been dreading this day for fourteen long years, the day his Sheeta would be leaving him. Hadn't he promised her mother that he wouldn't let Sheeta make the same mistakes she had made? Hadn't he told his wife that Sheeta would always be looked after? How had it gone so far astray?

Pausing, he looked at the brown Pokémon that perched itself on his daughters shoulder. He had been the one to give it to her almost nine years prior, he had said that if she took good care of it one day he would let her go. Well, here she was nine years later with a goal in site. She wanted to be like her mother, Veronica, but what Sheeta didn't realize was she was already so much like her mother. In fact, the girl was probably the spitting image of the girl at age fourteen. Not that anyone but Professor Oak and himself would know that though, since Veronica hadn't stayed in the Kanto region very long.

What if his daughter went through this journey and decided to go further, seek more Pokémon that were out of his reach? It'd have to be a chance he would take though. As hard as it was for him to let his daughter go, he had made a promise nine years ago. It would be wrong to keep her here any long.

"I don't want you to go," Her father stated causing a look of dread to wash over Sheeta's face, "But... I can't keep you here any longer when it's very clear that you're ready. I'm sure you'll make a great Pokémon Collector and I know you'll return to me one day." Sweeping forward, the Scientist placed a kiss on his daughters forehead as she seemed to light up under him.

Giving a shout of happiness, the girl grabbed hold of her Pokémon and squeezed it tightly before doing the same to her father and Professor Oak. She felt so light, as if she could jump on the sporadic breeze and fly next to a Pidgeotto to the next town. She had just realized Nami from her grip, the Pokémon protesting as it landed on the counter nearby, when Oak held out the plan white device and collection of the red and white orb containers. Taking them in her hand, Sheet looked over the Pokedex and Pokeballs with wide eyes. So this was it...

She was finally starting her journey!

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review below! 3**

** see you next chapter!**


	4. 3: Route One

**Three**

* * *

Pallet town was in the western area of the Kanto region, placed between the sea and Viridian City which was the next place that Sheeta wanted to get to. Glancing over the map she placed a finger on the thin paper and dragged it along the route that she'd take until she came upon a name, Route one. It was pretty self explanatory. If she took that route one to Viridian city, she could then pick one of two paths from there because Viridian City worked as a fork in the road of sorts. It was in that town that someone could either continue straight from route one and take route two; which would lead them through Viridian forest and eventually they would end up in Pewter City, home of the Rock Pokémon League. According to the books that Sheeta had collected from the bookstore, the Rock League was run by a Trainer known as Brock. He was a pretty intense guy and only owned rock type Pokémon, obviously.

Anyways, the other way someone could take was going left in Viridian City and heading on over to Victory Road by taking route twenty-two. If sheeta did end up taking that route then she'd probably end up going all the way to the Indigo Plateau by taking route twenty-three from Victory Road. She doubted that she'd go that way though, since there wasn't much of a need. Her most likely choice of passage would be heading on through the forest from Viridian City. The only reason Sheeta would consider going that way was if she wanted to catch a Pokémon that was native to that area alone, which was rare. Nodding slightly, she folded up the map to place it in the pocket of her jacket before going over everything she needed.

It hadn't been long after getting her Pokedex that Sheeta had departed the Lab to head home and pack. So far she had pretty much everything she needed laid out on her bed, her backpack hanging from a chair waiting to be filled. Clothes, a collection of potions and sprays, along with other miscellaneous essentials were all spread across her cover. Picking them up one by one, she pressed them into the bag then zipped it up checking them off of her mental list. The rest, the food and pokeballs, well she'd get those at the Mart on her way out of town. For now this was all she needed as she picked up her belt and fingered the six magnetic holders that were fastened to it. It was a pokeball holder, one that had just been released in the recent issue. It was nice because it made it easy for her to access them in a pinch, six Pokémon easily at her fingertips. The only problem was that she didn't have six Pokémon, she only had one. Picking Nami's ball out of the bunch she placed it on the closest holder before she slipped the belt on and glanced about her room in one last quick sweep. It'd be awhile until she was back there so she needed to make sure she had everything. Spotting her Pokedex on the desk she picked it up and slipped it into the pokedex holder on her belt, snapping the little button on the top so that it wouldn't fall out.

"Alright, let's go!" She said with a confident grin as she grabbed her backpack and headed downstairs, "Nami, come we are leaving." The Pokémon had been lounging in the kitchen by the pile of food that was always set out. Looking it over now, Sheeta decided that she should probably bring some of it with her just in case she didn't find anything at the Mart. Grabbing a bag pull of Pokefood she stuffed it in her backpack then held out her arm for Nami to climb up so that she could perch happily on Sheeta's shoulder. The first stop was the Mart where she picked out everything that she needed and paid for with the money her dad had given her as a farewell gift. Once she exited the shop she flashed a smile as she tugged off her backpack and started rummaging through it. Picking up the packages of food she had bought at the store she separated one of the meals and set it aside, placing the rest safely in her pack. She then picked up the pokeballs that she had bought and placed them in the holders attached to her belt, smiling happily at the look of them. She felt must better, freer even, mostly due to the fact that she was finally on her own. She hadn't even left town yet and she felt like she had a bit weight taken off her shoulders.

"What do you think?" She questioned getting a little mew from Nami in return, "Yeah I think it's cool too." Touching Nami's pokeball she looked at the Pokemon and smiled. She's was the closest to the middle. It would be easier to find that way. With that sorted out she then zipped up her bag once more and slipped it on before tugging the map out of her back pocket. She figured that it would be best to keep the map as handy as possible, she didn't want to get lost. It would be better if she went straight to Viridian City from here since it was already getting so hot. If she was lucky she could find a hotel to spend the night in, but she doubted that she'd be able to afford that. It'd be better to make it to Viridian City tonight and camp along Route One until the morning. It was already pretty far into the day, nearly noon by the sight of the sun, so she didn't have much time to travel until nightfall. It would be best to stay at home tonight and set out tomorrow morning but she just couldn't do that. She had already said goodbye to her dad, it would be cruel of her to stay overnight. So, she would go to Route One then. Folding up her map, she tucked it back into her pocket before heading off with Nami happily sitting on her backpack with her paws placed over Sheeta's shoulder.

Sheeta and Nami had only just gotten into the thick grasses and trees of route one when the smell of fire drifted over them. Sniffing she sighed, great if it was a grass fire what would the Pokémon do? Taking out Nami's Poke ball she was about to return the animal to it's holder when a loud screech filled her ears. Well, it was more like a call. A Pidgey call actually. Spinning around she dodged a few fleeing Pidgies by jumping sideways and rolling clumsily through the grasses. She groaned and pushed herself up, struggling a bit as her arm had been cut on a rock. Glancing around for her Pokémon, a panic filled her chest. Where was Nami?

"Nami?" Sheeta's voice shook as she scrambled to her feet and looked around her, "Nami! Nami! N-" That was when she spotted the tuff of brown fur and hurried over. There she was, the little fluffy animal crotched in a defensive position as it faced off a rather cross looking Pidgey. Sheeta's eyes widened as she took a step back, her eyes meeting the ready form of Nami as she did so. Did Nami want to fight? A smile flickered across Sheeta's face as she put on a confident air and glared at the wild Pokémon. She wasn't sure why it had attack so suddenly while it's fellow Pidgies fled but it didn't matter, she would take the chance to catch her first Pokémon while she had it.

"Alright Nami, first dodge the attack and get behind it!" Sheeta called out as the Pidgey took off, "Then use tackle!" Doing as she instructed Nami waited, dodging around the Pidgey's attack and looping around the back before ramming into the bird at full force. This caused the Pidgey to stagger a bit as the effects took over, however it didn't stop there.

"Alright, dodge one more time!" Sheeta shouted as Pidgey took off once more in the direction of Nami, "This time use tail whip and finish this!" Nami's body readied once more as the Pidgey shot toward it, dodged, and swung around her tail to place a solid attack on the bird's back. This time the Pidgey let out a little cry and fell to the ground, unable to fight.

"Now it's my turn!" Sheeta said happily, "Alright! Poke ball, go!" Throwing the ball at the injured Pokémon she hit the target right on. However that wasn't the end of it. Glowing a red as the Pokémon was taken into the holder it wiggled drastically, fighting the containment. After a second of battle the poke ball's red glow faded and a happy shout came from Sheeta's lips.

"Alright! I caught a Pidgey!" She exclaimed hurrying over to grab the poke ball, "Nami! We did it!"

* * *

**Thanks for Reading! Please leave a comment below!**


End file.
